With You
by videl654
Summary: A series of drabbles/oneshots about Rose and Pearl's relationship. May be about moments in episodes in Pearl's perspective, when Rose and Pearl were younger, or moments that haven't in the show. Might contain spoilers, and read and review. Rated T, just for later drabbles/oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: First, a disclaimer. I do not own Steven Universe. None of it. Rebecca Sugar does. I respect her and her art. Especially her fan art... Second, this will contain spoilers for the show, so if you have not watched the show, I recommend it for not only your enjoyment, but also for a spoil-free experience. Forgive me if I do something wrong, please? I hope you like it. I'll shut up now.**

 **Episode: Rose's Scabbard**

How could she not tell me? I sit on the grass, ignoring Steven's calls to me. I successfully hold my tears back.

I hug the sword to my chest. It's feels cold, yet warm. When I hold this sword, I feel like I'm touching Rose herself.

"Rose, why did you hide this from me? How did that… lion get it?" I ask the sword. It's not her, but it feels like her. Did Rose trust a lion more than me? Jealousy sparks in the back of my mind.

"I was your most trusted ally..." I whisper.

Something breaks the silence. "Woah!" I hear Steven yell.

"Steven!" I run towards the edge of the floating and see him falling. He grabs onto the thick and thorn-like vines grown on the floating island. He's alright and dangling at the end, but I don't assist him.

He reminds me about her so much and everytime I think about her... I'm on the verge of tears.

I partially cover my face. _No, Pearl... Don't cry!_

"Pearl!" I hear Steven yell. A part of me is thankful he's safe.

"Pearl, you have to tell me what's wrong." His voice is so calm now. Almost like...

"Sometimes, you even _sound_ like her..." I whisper.

"Do you remember this place?" I ask, clutching the grass. "Do you have any of her memories?" I stand up. "We were right here. Over 5000 years ago.

I summon a holographic figure of Rose herself, her back faced towards me. Just like that day...

Steven is silent.

The holographic Rose and I have conversation we had that same day. The day I swore my loyalty to her. To fight with her.

I feel reminiscent. Nostalgic. She reaches her hand out to me, and for a split second, the hologram feels like the real Rose. I am ready to take her hand.

"My Pearl. You're wonderful." Rose and I lock hands.

The hologram disintegrates. I stare at the stars with a lost hope.

"Everything I ever did, I did for her. Now she's gone. But I'm still here." I stare at the stars with a found misery. "Sometimes, I wonder if she can see me through your eyes. I sigh. "What would she think of me now?" I imagine her shaking her head, looking at me with pity.

All of a sudden, I feel a familiar warmth on my back. "Well... I think your pretty great." I hear Steven say. I hear Rose say.

I can no longer hold the tears, the angst I feel. I cry.

The moonshines on us both. I feel her. I feel her watching me.

Rose...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There was so much I wanted to write about next chapter. The reason I took so long was because I couldn't decide.**

I wanted to dream again. If that was the only way I could see her again, I would do it. It felt so real, yet it was just my imagination, but seeing her is just enough for me. And I wanted to tell her something I should've told her a long time ago...

I close my eyes, and eventually, I'm in a field. A field of roses. I look around, thinking this is my dream world. The field seems to be an endless sea of pink. And there's one Rose that stands out. A rose with beautiful pink hair, a dress with many hues of pink, and mesmerizing eyes: Rose herself.

"Rose!" It's only been a night since I dreamed about her, but it feels like it been ages. "Rose, I can't believe it's you!" I run through the roses and hug her tightly. She chuckles.

"Pearl, it's so nice to see you..." Her angelic voice soothes me. I'll never let go. My hugs tightens. I have to tell her... "Shall we dance?" I nod excitedly. We waltz through the roses, my hand intertwined with hers.

"Rose, may I... tell you something?" I ask timidly.

"Anything."

I breathe deeply. "Rose, I... I love you..." I confess, something I should have done long ago. Her eyes widen. She doesn't say anything. Did I do something wrong?!

"There was something humans would do to show their endearment to others... Kissing, was it?" She pulls me in.

We kiss. A moan escapes me and I put my arms around her neck.

 _Why did you pick Greg over me? I would of satisfied you much better..._

"Pearl, I love you..." She whispers when our lips part.

She said it. Tears form. After thousands of years, she finally said it...

Everything fades to black. I open my eyes. "Huh?" I get up and look around. I'm back in the house. It's just me.

"It's over already..."

I hug my knees. How I long for that to have been real. But alas...

It was just a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello. First, I want to say thanks for the favorites and follows! I really appreciate them. Second, I'm going to tell you the setting. So if you watched the episode "Sworn to the Sword", Pearl did a holographic flashback of her battle with the Homeworld Gems. That is what this drabble's based off of. Anyways, since I'm on mobile, that separating line you see authors put in to signify transitions? Well, it's not there. Hopefully, underscores will suffice instead (underscores wouldn't show up, so I just put a couple Xs). Enjoy! And in case you guys don't know what a morning star is, it's like a flail, but the handle is pole-like instead of a chain (or more bluntly, a spiky ball with a handle).**

I run through the flames, looking frantically for her. I ignore the blazing heat surrounding me. My sword is clenched in my fist, in case anyone tries to stop my search. Where did she go? Where is she?!

After what feels like hours of looking, I come to a stop. There she is. She looks distressed. Her teeth are clenched, with her sword held tightly in her hand. An enormous Gem towers over her, its morning star lifted to crush her.

"Rose!" I yell. I wouldn't let her die. I run in front of her and get into a defensive stance. This Gem is too big for me, but I don't care. If I don't break its gem it, it will hurt Rose.

"Pearl! What are you doing?" She asked. There's not a hint of worry missing in her voice.

I turn to her and smile.

The Gem laughs mockingly, before bringing down the morning star. I ready my sword. It hits me.

Everything goes black.

XXX

An at first distorted image becomes clearer as I complete my regeneration. My body is restored and the first thing I see is Rose in front of me. She doesn't look at me. I start to tense. Is she mad at me?

"Rose... I'm sorry, it's just-" I am interrupted by her soft embrace. I blush and I notice she's crying.

"Oh, Pearl. I was so worried. Why would you do that? You gem could have been shattered!" My tense form relaxes. I hug her back.

"I wanted to protect you, Rose..." I say.

She wipes her tears and laughs. She puts her hand on my cheek and smiles. "No, Pearl. Let _me_ protect _you_."

Everything is still. I can't let her do that. It doesn't work that way. I'm supposed to protect Rose until the day I die. No matter how big, no matter how strong the Gem is.

For a moment, it is silent, until the clashing of weapons break it. This alerts Rose, too. Her looks becomes serious.

"Pearl, the war is still going on. I happened to find this safe house for you, but it's only a matter of time before the Homeworld Gems find it. We must fight again."

I nod. Anything Rose does, I will support. That's what it means to be loyal.

We head for the door before she turns to me. "Pearl? Please, don't risk your life for me. I can't bear seeing you hurt like that."

I laugh. For some reason, out of all the things Rose asks me to do, I can't follow that simple rule. But I guess I'll try.

I'll do it for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, anyone notice Steven Universe is getting a little darker in terms of plot? Like with that episode, Keeping it Together was it called? Anyways, it showed forced fusion, and the music was so disturbing... Geez, Rebbeca. I just hope Cartoon Network doesn't cancel the show due to it being to disturbing for kids. Cartoon Network is, or was, my favorite channel as a kid, and I'd hate to see it get hate for canceling the show. There was this president for the network, his name was Bill, but that's all I know. He did a good job managing the channel. I wish he was back. Then Stuart Snyder came. Ugh. He's the guy who made CARTOON Network, LIVE-ACTION. Anyway, I'm done rambling. Enjoy!**

 **Episode: We Need to Talk**

I look at Mr. Universe with a scornful look. What does Rose see in that strange man? I honestly don't know, but it's bugging me.

"What can I do. For. You?" They sing together. The music blares in my ears as I lean against the wall. I spot Mr. Universe looking at Rose, as if he likes her. As if he can just take her away with him. From me. And I won't let that happen.

I come up with an idea and walk to Rose. She stops and listens as I whisper my plan. She smiles at me and we go to opposite sides of the warp pad.

 _This will surely show him._

Rose slightly lifts her dress and starts to shuffle towards me. I twirl towards her and the next thing I know, she is holding me, my back faced towards her. I stare into her eyes for a split-second, mesmerized by their beauty. I snap out of my trance, and we do a ballet type of dance.

After that, we waltz, her hand on my back. My hands are in her soft, pink, curly hair as we dance in sync. She holds me close, her lips inches away from mine. A lustful thought appears, and I blush. She drops me halfway, her hand holding me up back my back. I give a triumphant look to an upside down Mr. Universe. He looks in shock. Confusion.

Rose pulls me back up, and we fuse. I feel her very essence pouring into my soul, like we were one all along. It feels... euphoric. Like an... what do you call it? Orgasm? You know, what humans use to describe excitement?

We eventually materialize into Rainbow Quartz. Rose seems excited, but I look at Mr. Universe with smug eyes as we demonstrate our bond together.

Mr. Universe continues to play his guitar nervously. Rose and I continue to dance until we finally tip-toe onto the warp pad and separate. My work here is done. I drop the mic.

"I can't believe I got that on video, what on Earth was that?!" Mr. Universe asks excitedly. As expected from seeing fusion the first time.

"That... was Rainbow Quartz!" Rose walks down the warp pad stage. "Pearl thought it would give your video a little extra." She touches Mr. Universe on the cheek. "Pretty cool, right?" And kisses him. My eye twitches.

"I have to go, but, are you doing anything later?" She asks. Why does she want to know? Why not be with me?

Mr. Universe does this pointy thing with his finger. "You know I'm not." He says in a "cool" tone.

Rose laughs at this. "You're adorable, Mr. Universe. See us later." She waves to him before warping out.

"Bye~" He waves as she warps.

I stand on the warp pad, silently swinging the mic. It's about time someone teaches this man his place. "You're just a phase," I catch the mic, "you know that, right?" I keep my smug look on the whole time.

He sighs. "No. I actually don't know that, Pearl."

I scoff. "Well, of course you don't. You don't know anything about Rose." I close my eyes and imagine her beautiful form.

"I know she's super into me!" He replies with a new sense of confidence in his tone. This is getting ridiculous.

"Listen, Mr. Universe. Rose may find you charming, but that's only because you're human. You're a novelty," I point my finger in his face. "At best." I add.

"What makes you so sure?"

The question is laughable. "Oh! It's very simple!" I can hear Amethyst's obnoxious chewing in the background. "Humans can't fuse." I twirl in front of him. "Fusion is the ultimate connection between Gems." I put the mic cord around his neck. "And you. Are not. A Gem." I flip some of his hair up and notice he blushes.

"W-Well, has any human ever tried fusing with a Gem?" He asks. Huh? What kind of question is that?

"Eh, no, I don't think so."

"Well then," He has that same sense of confidence in his tone. "I will try!" He imitates me dropping the mic. Amethyst laughs. I sigh, roll my eyes, and walk away.

I tried pushing some sense into this man, but he won't leave Rose alone. But I won't let Rose be taken away from me. Never. Especially by a human. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: How long has it been? One, two, three weeks since I last updated. Probably three. Within that hiatus, I went to Otakon. I was also watching cartoons. I just finished Kids Next Door a week or two back, and I might even write a fanfiction— ok, maybe it's a priority— about it. I hear that something called Galactic Kids Next Door is coming out, AND CARTOON NETWORK REJECTED THE IDEA OH MY GOD CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT TOTALLY UNBELIEVABLE FACT I JUST STATED. It's true. I WANT IT SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BAD. I just want to cry! So while I drown in my thoughts and tears of what could have been, you can read this. Enjoy! I sure won't...**

I walk inside Rose's room, wondering why she called me. She said it was an important talk we had to have. And it wasn't good news. Greg and Rose had just got married a year ago, and I had just gotten over it, so I wasn't exactly ready for some more bad news. But I was prepared.

I see her in the middle of the room, turned around. "Pearl, thank you for coming." She turns to me and reveals a weak smile.

I bow. "Please don't thank me. Of course I would come for you, Rose." She walks towards me and I notice a bulge in her stomach. A human trait with that same look crosses the back of my mind. Could it be?

"Pearl, there's something I need to tell you... Right now, only Greg knows, and I planned to tell Amethyst and Garnet, but something told me to come to you, first." She says, walking over to me. Her tall figure stands in front of me, a saddened look on her.

For a second, I am confused. "Rose, what are you getting at? Has something happened? Is it Homeworld, again?" All I could ask were questions. I had no clue why she was acting like this.

"Pearl... I'm... I'm..." She bites her lip and looks down before saying, "I'm pregnant..." The words echo through the endless, pink void. My heart shattered. I was told that in order to get pregnant, you must commence in "sexual intercourse". On Earth, it is equivalent to fusion, the ultimate bond between Gems. Both situations, they join as one.

"That's nice..." I lie. I had just gotten over the whole marriage thing, and now this? I ball my fist up in anger, but Rose doesn't seem to notice. "I'm very happy for you. What's so bad about having a child?"

She turns away. "Pearl, in order to have a child, I must give up my physical form and transfer my gem to the child. In other words, you won't ever see me again..." I look up.

 _You will never see me again..._ The words echo through my mind. Rose is telling me something, but all I hear are those six words.

"Never. See. A...gain?" I repeat, as they are the only words I manage force out.

Then I panic.

"B-But, Rose! You can't just leave us like this! We've been together for millennia, but why leave now?! Please, you can't do this!" I put my hands together and beg. This can't happen now. There's still so much to do. So many things left unsaid...

"I'm sorry, Pearl. The only way I can stop it is abortion, and you know how I feel about killing..." Her tone is quiet and calm.

I cry. "Please, Rose... What about the Crystal Gems? Are you just going to leave us? What about Greg?" I ask, my voice rises. "Please don't leave us... Don't leave **me**..." I fall on my knees. This can't be happening.

She kneels down and hugs me. "I have nine months."

"Huh?" My eyes widen. "Nine months?"

"Yes, the doctor told me that's how long I have. Now please, stop crying. It makes me so sad to see you like this." She asks.

I wipe away my tears. A spark of hope enters me. Within the time left, maybe I can gather the courage to say it... I smile. Compared to our lifespan, nine months are nothing, but I want it to drag on forever. And I'll do exactly that.


End file.
